


Day 16: Baking Christmas Cookies

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Baking, Blow Jobs, Bucky is Addicted to Steve's Junk, Bucky is a Shameless Flirt, Christmas Cookies, Cookie Dough, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "But Stevie," Bucky wheedled, all wide eyes and fluttering lashes. "It's not my fault I'm addicted to your shortbread. You're a master baker."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I made a little [art thingie](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com/post/154592708978/bucky-loves-getting-his-mouth-on-steves-cookie) to go with this fic!

A white cloud bloomed in front of Steve's face, and he blinked and started coughing when he inhaled some of the powder.

"Buck, what the hell!" Steve exclaimed, waving his hand in front of him to disperse the haze.

Bucky grinned, blowing the remaining corn starch off his palm before dusting his hands off over the sink. "I was trying to make you lose your sense of direction. I'm hatching a diabolical plot."

"If it involves getting your paws on this dough again, forget about it." Steve held the mixing bowl close to his chest, sending Bucky a playful glare. Its efficacy was dampened by the finger-shaped smear of flour across his forehead.

"But _Stevie_ ," Bucky wheedled, all wide eyes and fluttering lashes. "It's not my fault I'm addicted to your shortbread. You're a master baker."

They broke into a fit of giggles, and while they were still laughing, Steve scooped a wad of cookie dough out of the bowl with his finger and offered it to Bucky. "Aw, my baby takes such good care of me," Bucky said with a smile, holding Steve's eyes with his own while he took Steve's finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit and moaning extravagantly as he sucked the buttery cookie dough from every crease of Steve's knuckles and every whorl of his fingerprint.

When Bucky finally released Steve's finger, leaving it wet and glistening but free of dough, Steve's chest heaved with his heavy, controlled breaths, his eyes dark and hooded. "You _are_ diabolical," he murmured, setting down the bowl and pulling Bucky to him by the waist.

With Steve's lips ghosting up his jawline, Bucky closed his eyes and chuckled, stroking the short, fine blond hair at the base of Steve's skull as Steve nibbled his way up the shell of Bucky's ear. Steve's breath was warm against his skin when he whispered, "Where else can I put that dough for you to suck it off like that?"

"For one thing," Bucky said, lifting his chin so Steve could mouth along the underside of his jaw, "don't you dare put your dick in that bowl—"

Steve made a choking noise.

"—and for another, I don't need an incentive. You know I'll suck your dick anytime you'll let me."

As Bucky dropped to his knees, slithering down Steve's body as he went, Steve seemed about to say something, but he couldn't seem to get any words out; he only managed another strangled sound. Bucky laughed, unbuttoning Steve's pants and sliding down the zipper.

"That sounded like a request to me, so _of course_ , sweetheart – I'll be glad to." Before Steve could muster the sense to respond properly, Bucky tugged Steve's pants to his knees and smoothed his palms up Steve's well muscled thighs to the bottom of his navy blue boxer briefs. "I don't think I can wait to unwrap you," Bucky mused, leaning in to mouth at the generous outline of Steve's cock through the cotton.

Steve released a heavy breath, leaning against the counter behind him. "Bucky," he whispered.

"Mmm. I love getting my mouth on you," Bucky murmured. "Love the way you stretch my jaw wide open." He traced Steve's stiff length with his tongue, nuzzling the relative softness of Steve's balls before dragging his cheek all the way back to the tip again, making Steve whimper. It was an addictive sound – _all_ of the sounds Steve made during any variant of sex were addictive – and it burned what remained of Bucky's patience to the ground.

" _Fuck_. Gimme that." Bucky dragged Steve's underwear to his knees and licked a hot stripe up the underside of Steve's cock, which quivered at the contact. Steve gave a feverish, hitching sigh when Bucky wrapped his hand around it and drew the head between his lips, savoring its smoothness with the tip of his tongue before sliding further down the shaft. His eyes flickering closed, Bucky moaned around his substantial mouthful, taking Steve as far as the back of his tongue before tightening his lips and dragging them back to the crown.

"How long we got until the timer goes off?" Bucky asked between long, slow licks up one side of Steve's length and down the other.

"Uhh." Steve blinked a few times before the question penetrated his brain. "Oh. Um… two minutes and, ahh, _fuck_ … ten seconds."

With a shark's grin, Bucky nodded. "Challenge accepted."

Varying the rhythm, depth, and pressure was a surefire way to bring Steve quickly to the edge, and as much as Bucky adored sucking Steve off for as long as they both could stand it, he didn't mind a quickie here and there, either; if nothing else, it was just a little something to tide both of them over until the main course. With that in mind, Bucky gripped Steve's ass in both hands and began sucking for all he was worth, mentally smiling when Steve's hands fumbled for and grasped the edge of the counter behind him hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

Before long, Steve was chanting Bucky's name between hoarse groans, which was as sure a sign as any that the end was – regrettably – in sight, so Bucky deployed one of his favorite finishing moves, cupping Steve's balls in his flesh hand and sucking slow and hard while meeting Steve's eyes.

Sure enough: "Ohh – _Bucky_ —"

And with that, Bucky let his eyes slip shut as Steve spilled across his tongue. He swallowed and swallowed, taking it all, moaning with pleasure around Steve's twitching dick, and just when he gulped down the last drop, the oven timer beeped, signaling their first batch was ready.

"Jesus – shit," Steve stammered, trying to pull up his pants and stuff himself back into them while simultaneously yanking open the oven door and hunting for an oven mitt, and Bucky watched the whole thing unfold with a grin on his face. He rose to his feet, rubbing flour off his knees, and, while Steve was otherwise occupied, Bucky snagged another taste of cookie dough from the bowl.

Steve would probably agree he had earned that one.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
